Coming Home
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: Sam has fallen in love with Cathy. No one can stand against her. Not even Cathy herself. WARNING: GRAPHIC LEMON AND FEMSLASH. songfic.
1. Feelings

Samantha could barely contain herself. She wasn't in love with her… she couldn't be! Cathy Smith was her best friend! Ever since she came to Earth, Sam couldn't deny the connection they seemed to share. It was like they were made for each other, always knowing what the other felt. They would stay up long nights in the clubhouse, braiding each other's hair and talking about boys. Eventually, the subject would vary. It could go from boys, to Earth customs, then love. Cathy asked her yesterday who she loved. Sam couldn't bring herself to tell her that she was what she wanted, what she desired. She couldn't be a lesbian, could she? The gnawing need in her stomach, the butterflies she would feel whenever the alien was near her. Her cute, lovable smile always plastered on her face. She wanted to be friends with everybody, even Jeremy, who stalked her. Samantha found she was also growing attracted to Chris, her best friend since she was five. Sam had been struggling to find out what exactly she was feeling for Cathy.

She had talked it over with Mr. Smith. He had been surprised at first, asking if it was normal that she have feelings for his granddaughter.

"Yes, Mr. Smith, it is. Well, in my case, anyway. Female humans who have feelings for other Females are called Lesbians. But, I'm not one. I'm Bisexual, which means I have feelings for both Men and Women. I love Chris as well as Cathy. I just wanted to check with you, to ask for your blessing."

Samantha shifted her feet, unsure of the elder's response. What would he say? Surely there had to be something positive to this, right? He knew they spent most of their time together, but he never knew they could have fallen in love.

"Does she have feelings for you?" He asked. If she did, he couldn't deny her happiness. He loved Sam, her and the other two boys had become like family to him. If two wanted to become one, he would see to it that it happened.

"If you really love my granddaughter, you'll take care of her, won't you?" Sam nodded. I'll make sure she stays happy. If she doesn't have feelings for me, then I understand. But, I'd still want us to be friends." Sam gave her father figure a smile. Mr. Smith returned it, before saying "Very well. If you love her, and if she loves you back, then I give you my blessing. You may be together, forever." Samantha beamed and gave Mr. Smith a big hug.

"Oh thank you Mr. Smith!" The old man chuckled as the youth ran down the street to her house. "Kids these days…." With that said, he closed the door and went to sleep.

Sam rolled her eyes backward as she fingered herself. Her hand slipped in and out of her core, gaining speed with every thrust. Sam gritted her teeth. This was incredible. The pumping became smoother and smoother, as if her inner walls had been lubricated. She was close. Sam envisioned everything she could about Cathy. Her curves, her body, her beautiful face. Sam knew this was wrong. But she didn't care. She loved Cathy. And until she returned those feelings, this would happen every night until then. Sam let out a small scream. Some of her liquids dripped from her core, landing on her thighs and giving her fingers some more lubricant to function. Slipping in her whole hand, Samantha felt herself achieving what she wanted. Slamming her hand inside of herself and pulling it out quickly seemed to do the trick. One last time would do it. "I love you, Cathy…" Sam slammed herself on her hand again, breaking her wall and feeling a tidal wave of ecstasy wash over her. She closed her eyes shut and let out a muffled scream. Tears ran down her cheeks, dripping onto the bed. Pulling her hand out, she saw it was drenched in pure, white love. Sam licked her hand clean, savoring its tangy, sweet flavor. Smiling to herself at the thought of doing that to Cathy one day, the girl covered herself and fell asleep.


	2. No

"Sam… I had no idea… You felt that way about me." Cathy stared at her friend in shock. Samantha had just told her she loved her. Why? What did this mean?

"Cathy, I love you. I love everything about you. Your smile, your eyes, everything. Please, be with me."

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"I… Can't…"

"W-What? Why not?"

"I love Danny, Sam. I have for a long time now."

"…."

Sam felt her world crashing down. Cathy didn't love her?

"I love you, Sam. But not the way you love me. Look, can we just please just pretend this never happened? I wanted to come over and spend the night."

Sam knew she had lost. Sighing heavily, she sulked. "Yeah. Sure, Cath. See you tonight."

Cathy felt horrible about what happened with Sam. Danny and Chris were in the library. Maybe she could talk to them…


	3. Test

Chris slammed his head against the table with a thud. Sam had just told via phone call him she was bisexual. He had a crush on her since he was seven, and he'd fought off multiple aliens with her just to see her smile at them when the day was over. But, that was it. She loved Cathy. Chris didn't feel too bad, because he knew that Cathy would love Sam just as much as he did. However, he had no idea if Cathy even liked Sam, and that little silver of hope still clung to him that he wasn't out yet.

The girl in question walked near him, setting her lunch tray on the table. The room was thankfully empty, save for the two fighters. Relishing the privacy, the de facto leader turned to her friend. "Hey Chris…" Sam started. The tech waited until she sat down to speak.

"Sam, look. I think it's obvious I like you. Hell, I think you knew about it before I even said anything. So what I want to know is what does this mean for us as friends?"

Sam cast her eyes to the floor, wanting to look at anything besides her friend. "Chris… I just…. I just don't know… I never thought you'd think of me in that way."

"Why wouldn't you think of me that way? Sam, what did you honestly think would happen? That we'd be just friends? I know you like the back of my hand. We were practically MADE for each other! We have so many things in common!"

"I know. This is why I didn't choose you. You're like a brother to me, Chris. Someone I know will be there for me when everything else is falling apart. You've been there for me when I was dating Matt, weren't you? Chris, listen. Just because I'm in love with a girl doesn't mean that I don't love you. I do. In fact, I don't think I would have made it this far without you." Sam placed her hand on Chris's chin.

"Sam… I have kept these feelings to myself for quite a while now. As we got older, my feelings changed. I started to see you in a different way, and I was angry at myself. I tried not to think about you, and even then, you still managed to pour into my mind. You were like a never ending high, something I would never get tired of wondering. I wanted you for myself. I wanted to hold you, hug you, and kiss your cheek and call you mine. I remember when we were 9 and we stayed awake that one night watching Jason X. You were so scared you clung to me, remember?" Sam smiled a little and nodded.

"Sam, what I'm trying to say is, well. I wish you would have chosen me." Chris looked into Sam's eyes, locking his blue with her gold. They both looked at each other for a moment, before leaning in. they got closer until their lips met, sparking a surge of energy that flowed through their bodies. Sam wrapped her arms around Chris's neck, as he pulled her closer. The kiss intensified when Sam pushed her tongue against Chris's teeth. The tech opened his mouth to allow her to fully explore his, as he slid his into her own, savoring the warmth.

Sam pulled away a little, giving her room to speak. "You know, there's nobody here, and lunch doesn't end for another 20 minutes…."

Chris was so turned on at that point. Her seductive smile and lust in her eyes made it clear. She wanted him to take her, then and there. But sadly, there was an annoying voice in his head that just didn't let him move.

"Samantha I want you, I really do. But, I can't."

Sam frowned. "I give you an opportunity to do what you've been waiting for, and you don't take it?" Grabbing her tray, she got up. "You're either really sweet or very stupid."

Chris looked at the floor.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go, Sam. I love you, but if we do this, it has to be special."

Sam stopped. He had done it. He passed. She was testing him all along. She waited until everyone was gone to seduce him. She enjoyed their little session, and she definitely wanted more. She wanted to know how far he could go before breaking. He deserved an invite. Sam was planning something, and it was gonna be big.

"Sam?"

Chris's voice came through to her. Looking at him through the corner of her eye, she snorted. "Congratulations, You passed."

"I what?"

"You passed my test. I wanted to see if you'd fuck me in this room. So disappointing. I saved up all my energy for nothing."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "That kiss… it was all just a test to you?"

Sam frowned. "No."

"Then what was it? Because I'm pretty sure that felt like something to me!"

Chris stood up and walked up to her angrily. "I thought we had something, Sam. But now I know it was all a joke!" Chris grabbed his backpack and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her.

Sam stood there, frozen. Her entire plan backfired on her.

"Chris… I'm sorry…"


	4. Show Me

"You know, you can't just eat it like that, Cathy. You have to peel it like this." Samantha peeled the skin off of her banana. The alien looked at her friend, confused. "Who comes up with this stuff?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know." It had been two weeks since Sam had admitted her feelings to Cathy. Although she had turned her down, Cathy had agreed to come to a sleepover the night before, so as it was now, the two girls were sitting on Sam's bed, eating bananas.

"Cathy, about what I said.."

Cathy looked at Sam. "Hey.. It's okay. I'm sure it's pretty normal here, right?" She smiled. Sam blushed as she saw her friend smile. Suddenly, without thinking, Sam rushed forward and captured Cathy's lips in a sweet kiss. The leader remained there for a few seconds, before pulling away. Cathy was silent.

"C-Cathy, I'm so sorry! I had no idea why I did that!" Sam blushed brightly.

Cathy closed her eyes. "Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes… I do."

Cathy put her peel on her bedside table, walked over to her door, closed it, and locked it. Then she turned to Sam with a glint in her eye.

"Then show me."


	5. It Begins

Cathy smiled at her friend. Sam looked into her eyes and saw pure lust. It wasn't hidden. Sam slowly rose from the bed, walking over to her alien friend. "I want you… I want you so much…" Sam placed a hand on her cheek, bringing her into a deep kiss. Cathy squeaked out in surprise before returning the favor, driving her own flesh snake into Sam's. The two girls sucked on each other's tongues while making their way to the bed. Sam landed on top of Cathy, grinding her crotch into Cathy's center. The Rhapsodian let out a long groan, keeping one hand on Sam's head while sliding her other hand to her pants.

Sam let out a loud moan and sat up, leaning all her weight onto Cathy's lower body. Looking into her eyes, Sam grinded as fast and as hard as she could. The growing wetness between the two females adding to the sensation. "Sam… Don't stop…" Cathy squeezed Sam's breasts as she felt her leader slow.

"Why are you stopping!"

"We have to take our clothes off, Silly."

"Oh.. yeah.."

Sam and Cathy let their wave of pleasure reside as they gingerly slid their pants off. Sam smiled and pushed her breasts against Cathy's. The alien blushed, but removed her shirt and bra, letting her vanilla breasts fall out. They bounced lightly before resting. Two perfect globes. Sam was speechless.

"And you?" Cathy giggled at her friend's stare. Sam blushed red before doing the same, but her chocolate breasts bounced twice before resting. Both girls had pink nipples, although Sam's were darker. Cathy squeezed Sam's breasts again, causing her to moan. "Come on, Cath. Suck them."

Cathy smiled wide and bent her head lower so she could flick Sam's nipple with her tongue. The feeling sent ripples down Sam's spine. Cathy saw this and snickered.

"You like that?"

"Don't be such a tease!"

Cathy smiled again and placed her entire mouth over Sam's right breast. The leader cried out, but Cathy ignored her cries, instead focusing on sucking on the mound. Cathy thought her friend's flesh tasted delicious. "Cathy!"

Cathy massaged her left breast while sucking on her right. Sam was lost in a dimension of bliss. This was just not possible. She had fucked herself to the point of blacking out countless times thinking about Cathy. This was like that feeling, only tenfold!

Cathy lifted her head up, kissing her nipple before looking at Sam's face. "Now it's your turn. But instead of sucking these, you're gonna do this." Cathy laid back against her bed's headboard and spread her legs. "Open the drawer there. There's some extra jars we use to capture aliens. Take one out and stick it in here." Cathy pointed at her core. Sam nodded and opened the drawer, taking out the object.

Cathy smiled. "Fuck me. Hard." Sam smiled, looked Cathy straight in the eye, and slammed the jar into her center. Cathy let out a loud scream that shook the walls. "SAM!" The leader slid the jar out and slipped it back in, causing the alien to squirm. "Now you listen, and you listen to me well. I'm gonna slide this inside you as far as it'll go, and you're gonna lie there and take it. When it can't go in any further, you're going to start sliding yourself up and down against my arm. The louder you scream the more I shove this inside. Understand?"

The Rhapsodian nodded and smiled. "Okay, Sam. Go."

And then it began.


	6. It Continues

Cathy's body convulsed and twisted. Her breaths were nothing more than short gasps and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. The bed sheet was soaked with her fluids, as Sam thrust the jar in and out of her. Cathy stopped screaming a long time ago. It was too much. She had begged Sam to not stop, to go as fast and as hard as she could. Sam said nothing. She only increased her actions, causing the alien to scream. Cathy's arms were wrapped around the bed posts. She had stretched them out so that they could be ties in a knot. Her legs were bent towards her head, leaving her core unprotected. Sam stopped thrusting suddenly, which in turn caused Cathy to stop convulsing. The short breaths stopped. Cathy didn't say a word. She couldn't. am knew what to do. Still, Cathy looked at her lover as if she was crazy. Why did she stop? Cathy's eyes widened as she found out. Sam had pulled out a baseball bat from her bag.

"It was Danny's. He left it in your backyard the day we played Baseball." Cathy smiled. "Are you gonna stand there? Or are you going to put that inside me?" Sam smirked and slid the handle of the bat inside herself, letting out a moan. "Trust me, Cath. You'll love this…" She then walked over and slid the top inside of Cathy. The alien moaned loudly as her walls spread open. Sam smiled, "Good girl.." Cathy smiled back, but then let out a scream when Sam began thrusting into her. Cathy let out loud screams that vibrated the walls. Sam felt something inside of her, too. The handle was hitting her in the right spot. Soon, both girls were screaming. Cathy was a little louder than Sam, because she had the bigger end, but Sam still felt the was missing something. Arching her back, Sam picked up the jar she had used on Cathy earlier and closed her eyes. Spreading her ass, she slowlty slid the jar inside of her hole, wincing at the tight squeeze.

Once the pain subsided, Sam slowly slid the jar in and out, creating friction. This caused fresh moans to come from Sam's mouth.

"Yeah. That's it. Go faster, Sam. I want that entire thing in there!" Cathy bucked as more of her liquids came shooting out, landing on Sam's stomach. Sam seemed focused on her ass, however, and soon was using both hands to thrust the jar deeper into her back end. Cathy watched as her friend pulled the handle of the bat from her core and lifted her legs and crossed them behind her head. Sam's moans got louder as she fucked herself, forgetting that the bat had slipped out form her. Sam's face was buried in the covers as she let out one last scream. "AHHHHHHHH! Sam pulled the jar from behind her as five bolts of white liquid splashed on Cathy's face and chest. Sam crawled over to untie Cathy's arms.

After she untied her legs, Cathy pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Her tongue slid deep inside Sam's throat. Cathy pulled away to flip Sam over and push her on the bed, her back facing Cathy. "Stay that way. I think you'll like it real soon!" Sam blushed. What was she going to do to her? Her core dripped, and she licked her lips when she saw Cathy grab the bat, slide the handle into her core, and point the big end towards her ass. "Cathy…" Cathy smirked as she thrust the big end into Sam, causing her to yell out.

Cathy forced the bat deeper inside her. She could hear Sam moaning quietly. "Cathy… I can feel iit. It's inside my stomach! Keep going!" Sam let out another moan as Cathy pushed until she couldn't go any deeper. Sam's ass was spread wide, and her eyes were watering. She turned to Cathy with a smile. "Take me."

That's all she needed to hear. Cathy slammed the bat inside Sam, hearing her scream louder and louder each time. Cathy grabbed Sam's twin pigtails for support, and continued. After thrusting in again, Cathy flipped Sam over so that her core was facing her. Cathy didn't say anything, but she shoved the bat into her again, and after pushing it as far as it could go, she began fucking her. Sam's boobs bounced as her girlfriend pounded her. She really could feel the bat inside her, and she wanted more. Cathy could see Sam's gut rise and fall with every thrust. Sam finally came, squirting her juice everywhere. Her screams only grew louder as Cathy placed her mouth over her pussy, gulping down large amounts of cum. Sam smiled, and after Cathy licked her clean, they heard a knock on the door.


	7. I Hate Monkeys

Sam and Cathy untangled themselves from each other and scrambled to find their clothes. Just then, the familiar voice of Chris echoed from the door. "Sam? Cathy? You guys in there?" Sam pulled her shirt over her head while Cathy pulled her panties over her legs. After they were decent, Sam opened the door. "Hi Chris!" She beamed. The blue member stood in the doorway with a confused look on his face,

"What were you guys doing in there?" This question caught her off guard.

"N-Nothing, why?" a blush found its way up to her face. Did he hear them?

"Sam…. Look, no one else is here besides me, okay? I'm not gonna lie to you. The whole neighborhood could hear what you two were doing. I knocked because…. Well… I kinda want to know something."

Sam's eyes glazed over with lust. If he already knew, there was no reason to hide. She was still sore from what happened with Danny's baseball bat. Not wanting to waste time, she batted her eyes.

"Get inside. We've been waiting.."

Chris smiled as he stepped inside the room. Cathy grinned at him from the bed, her eyes matching Sam's eyes. Chris smiled as he sat on the bed.

"Hello, Cathy." The alien was silent as she grabbed him by the arms, driving his lips to hers. She thrust her tongue down his throat, earning a moan from Chris. He kissed back, pleased by her soft lips.

She pulled away after a minute, a smirk on her face. "You're gonna fuck me first, got it? Sam's gonna watch. And you're not going to stop until I've passed out."

Sam quickly got undressed, as did Chris and Cathy. "You should use Danny's baseball bat. She loves that." Chris smiled at her. He then looked at both of his friend's bodies. Cathy's breasts were quite large. He wondered how she kept them down. Sam's breasts were about the same size. How come here never noticed them before? His mind couldn't concentrate on that now.

Sam walked over to the door, leaning back against it and sitting on the floor. Spreading her legs wide, she gave her lovers a nice view of her flower. Cathy saw Chris's salivating look. "No dessert until after you finish eating." She told him. Cathy lied back on the bed, opening her legs as well.

"Chris?" Sam asked. Chris looked at her. "Yeah Sam?"

"Use this."

Sam tossed him the Capture Jar she used a while ago. Cathy licked her lips in anticipation. Chris turned back to her and grinned. The mood in the room changed. Chris now had all the power, and the girls couldn't wait to see what he would do. Cracking his knuckles and gripping the jar, he looked into Cathy's eyes as he slid two of his fingers inside of her womanhood. The alien sighed. "Stop it. I've had enough teasing, Chris!" The tech boy nodded and slid the green jar inside of her, getting a moan in response.

"Yeah… Faster…" Chris began pumping her inside and out, watching as her breasts slightly bounced. Cathy smiled as she saw him checking her out. "Suck them." she commanded. Chris needed no encouragement as he took her right breast into his mouth. He sucked on the flesh loudly, squeezing her left breast with his hand while continuing to pump her with the jar. Soft moans could be heard from across the room as Sam fisted herself. She slipped her hand outside and in, mimicking the pair on the bed. As if being even more turned on then he already was, Sam winked at him. "Keep it up, Chris. I'm almost there…" Chris felt his member stiffen as she said that. Sam noticed and smiled.

"Don't worry. That thing will be inside me soon. It needs to be inside Cathy first."

Chris placed his mouth over Cathy's lips, muffling out her moan. He pulled away and looked at Sam, who only narrowed her eyes and pumped herself faster. Chris… Look at me.." Sam breathed. Chris couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as she let out a loud scream, followed by her ripping her fist out of her flower, causing a flood of liquid to shoot out. Sam bucked her hips in the air as she squirt streams of love juice all over the floor.

Chris had stopped pumping Cathy, which seemed to annoy her. Cathy sighed and sat up, making the tech boy look back to her. She didn't say a word as she got off the bed.

"Cathy?" Chris asked.

"Lie on the bed."

Chris did as she told him too, lying on the bed. Cathy smiled and walked over to Sam, who had stopped on her way to the bed. Cathy slid two finger into Sam's womanhood. Sam grunted as Cathy twisted her fingers and wrapped them around her walls, coating them with juice. She then slid them out, smiling as she walked back to the bed. Squatting over Chris's shaft, she slid the juice covered fingers inside herself, earning a gasp from her two friends.

Cathy pulled them out of herself and gripped Chris's manhood, sliding her hand up and down, making it wet with Sam's juices. Sam blushed and Chris moaned. Cathy then positioned herself over his body, gathered up all her alien strength, and slammed down onto him….


	8. Game Over

Chris opened his eyes groggily. Cathy laid next to him, covered in their love, while Sam was slumped by the door, a puddle of white liquid between her legs. His body felt tired and old, but it didn't matter. He had the best time of his life last night. He had sex with Cathy more than he did Sam, but that was okay, too. He needed to spend some time with her. Chris got up, feeling his lower body stiffen. He looked to his center and saw his "friend" was upright. Sam and Cathy were still asleep, but they were also naked.

Chris fought off his thoughts and laid back. Then, he heard her voice.

"Chris?"

Sam slowly rose, opening her eyes. Her lower body was sticky from touching herself. Sam picked herself off of the floor, looking at her two best friends in the bed. Cathy had been a little more than stingy last night. Maybe she had thought Chris was Danny? Whatever the reason, Sam wanted to be with Chris. She loved him like she loved Cathy, but he didn't get enough time from her yesterday. Pulling the covers off, she took in his size. Chris opened his eyes after feeling something wet consume his member.

"S-Sam? What are you doing?"

The MBC leader sucked him slowly, licking his head and squeezing his length. Her honey colored eyes looked up at him innocently. A smirk found its way to her lips as she went all out, taking his shaft into her mouth. Chris arched his hips to allow her to take him deeper, but judgingby the gagging sounds she made, she already had all of him. Sam wrapped her arms around his waist while he tangled his hand into her hair, shoving her faster and harder into him. The slurping sounds were growing louder with each blow, coating his pole with saliva and making him easier to take. Cathy turned over, bothered by their activities.

"You guys couldn't have waited until I was awake?" She grumbled before giving Chris a deep kiss. Chris melted into her lips as Sam continued to suck him. Chris then felt an eruption, growling as he released several shots of liquid into her mouth. Sam choked a bit before swallowing, letting his shaft out of her mouth with a soft pop.

Panting, Sam stood up and threw herself at her best friend, kissing him. Cathy smiled, getting off of the bed. "Well, it looks like you two have this covered…" The two lovers stopped their game and looked at her. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. Cathy smiled. "I gotta get home. My grandpa's worried sick about me. Don't worry, Sam. We'll have more fun later." Cathy winked and gathered her clothes before leaving the room. Sam and Chris looked into each other's eyes before kissing again.

The game continues….


End file.
